


Club Night

by 2Wedensay



Series: The Breaking Of... [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Clubbing, F/F, Prequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Wedensay/pseuds/2Wedensay
Summary: Emily Whitehorn and Cara Redbreast are ready to hit the town. The two Faunus want to start their holiday the only way they know how: clubbing like there’s no tomorrow.Strangely enough they run into a blonde there whose fate is far more entwined with their own than they could possibly imagine.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long/Original Character(s), Yang Xiao Long/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Breaking Of... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538044
Kudos: 6





	Club Night

It was a hot night in Vale. Schools, universities and Hunter/Huntress academies had all broken up for a holiday only a few days ago and now everyone was hitting the town. Like many others around her age, the doe Faunus Emily Whitehorn was getting ready to go clubbing. The plan was simple: 1) Get most of her make up/clothing done here. 2) Go to Cara’s and let the girl work her magic. 3) Look fucking fabulous. 4) Head to Juniors. 5) Have a wild night out and go home with someone. Emily loved her life and life loved her back. If it didn’t, Emily would charm it enough to give her some good luck.

She smacked her lips as she applied the rest of her deep red lipstick. She pulled back from the mirror and checked herself out. The Doe Faunus was wearing a white lacy crop top which she paired with a pair of tight, red leather pants that showed off her ass. She finished the look with a black leather jacket that complimented her black shoes. Aside from he hair, which she’d just tied up in a messy bun since Cara was better with her hair than her, she looked stunning. She gave herself a wink in the mirror, grabbed her scroll and walked out of her room. She flicked off the light switch as she left and walked through the dingy corridor of the small apartment she shared with her father. Speaking of her father, he had passed out from his bee on the old chair in the living room. She walked over to the TV to turn it off, he’d be out for a while. Emily gave him a final look, he was snoring with his belly hanging out of his stained white vest. She sighed and left the apartment, shutting the door behind her not loudly enough to wake him but loud enough to convey her disappointment. It was always the same with him. Ever since mom left…

The Faunus jumped as a light in the hallway popped. It’s fuse was destroyed. That meant 3 of the 5 lights were bust. Although the lighting was patchy in the hallway, it didn’t bother her, she was used to it and besides she had night vision. She made her way to the elevator at the end of the hallway and was greeted with the wonderful news that it was busted. A sign hung loosely, already scrawled with curse words and insults but it clearly said: _Elevator Closed. Will Be Repaired Shortly._ She rolled her eyes, they said that the last time the elevator broke and it took them half a year to fix that.

So she wandered down the stairs, groaning as she did so. It was so much effort! After making her hearty descent, Emily finally left the front door of the apartment building. She and Cara lived on the outskirts of Vale. They lived on the east side. The Faunus side. The worst side. Now all she had to do was get to the bus stop so she could get over to her friend’s slightly better place. She went down the winding streets of the relatively haphazardly constructed area of town and found herself at an asphalt basketball court, the midpoint of her journey to the bus stop. There were two kids there, chatting on their BMX bikes. Emily called them kids but she thought that anyone younger than her was a kid, they were actually around 14 years old, which was only 5 years younger than her. They were both snake Faunus, with slit eyes and patches of scales on their bodies. One had curtains, the other a quiff but of them had fades. Boys will be boys. Unfortunately for her, she recognised one of them and he recognised her.

Sebastian “Seb” Drake wolf whistled at her. A leering smile on her face. He got his friend’s attention and they cycled over to her. Her stopped in front of her, blocking her path while his friend stopped behind her.  
“If it isn’t Emily Whitehorn. Why are all you dressed up?” He folded his arms, raising one eyebrow as he did so.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She said, attempting to walk past him only for the boy to move his bike forward blocking her again. He smirked,  
“Yeah I would.” Emily rolled her eyes then leaned on her hip in annoyance.  
“I’m going clubbing Seb.” The boy nodded.  
“Cool.” He leaned over to the side and looked past her, “you enjoying the view back there, Vic?” Victor “Vic” Naga laughed and Emily went red, she’d unintentionally stuck her ass out towards the kid. The kid who had been ogling hr happily.  
“Knock it off you perverts!” She yelled as she stood to the side so both of them were facing her front. Although she wasn’t the brightest, she didn’t miss how both of their slit snake eyes moved down to her modest chest.  
“You know she used to babysit me.” Seb said, his eyes not moving. Vic whistled,  
“Lucky guy.” His eyes didn’t move either.  
“It would always be after school as well and she ran track so she’d babysit me wearing her nice, tight gym wear. Believe it or not it was tighter than those red pants she’s wearing.” He pointed towards her. His excitement visible on his face as he recalled a much simpler time when he thought all girls were gross. “Man, if I knew what I do now then I would have had my way with her.” Vic chuckled,  
“Oh, I bet you would have big man!” He joked, a joke that Seb clearly didn’t take lightly.  
“What the hell did you mean by that?” The boy asked, turning to his friend.  
“Oh nothing, nothing.” Vic was still chuckling. Emily at this point was getting quite fed up.  
“Are you two finished?” She asked. Her hands making fists in annoyance.

The boys immediately stopped their bickering and turned to look at the doe Faunus.  
“Watch this Vic,” Seb whispered. His smirk returned, and he ran a hand through his quiff. “Why don’t we all play a game of say…strip basketball.” He pointed to the furthest corner of the court where a small wooden box sat. “There’s a ball in there. It’s a warm night, it will be fun!” Emily just scoffed,  
“I’m not that dumb, you’re going to have to try better than that.” With that she started walking away, while Seb sat there dumbfounded on his bike. He was sure his plan was going to work. Vic started laughing at the whole situation. She realised it was a lost cause but called out her nonetheless, each attempt sounded more desperate than the last.  
“How about a quick kiss?....Emily?...Can I at least touch your butt?...You know for old times sake!” His friend wiped a tear from his eye,  
“Man, you’ve got no game.” Seb lashed out at him but he misjudged the distance and promptly fell on his face. Vic just laughed harder.

The rest of the doe Faunus’s journey went smoothly. She arrived at the bus stop and the bus came in just under a minute. Annoyingly she had to pay a larger fee for an adult ticket since it was her 19th birthday not too long ago. It was only 3 Lien more expensive but that was her 3 Lien. It was only a 20 minute drive and even though some of the occupants on the sparsely populated night bus leered at her (even the driver), she sound found herself standing outside of her friend’s small house.

She rang the doorbell. Emily heard the familiar stomping of her ever excitable friend as she ran towards the door. It swung open wildly,  
“Emily!” Cara Redbreast cheered, her arms open and her smile wide.  
“Cara!” She wrapped her own arms around her friend and they span happily. The doe Faunus pulled back and inspected the bird Faunus’s outfit. Cara was wearing a dangerously low cut one piece pantsuit, one that revealed her epic chest. It was one half red and one half blue, two colours that usually don’t work too well together. But in this case they were just bright and hot enough to go together swimmingly. The more impressive part of the outfit though, was her hair. Cara usually had a mess frizzy red hair but tonight she’d somehow straightened it. It was longer than Emily thought it was and reached halfway down her back. She was killing the look though, the girl looked brilliant.  
“Ahhhhh!” She squealed, “I love the hair!” Cara squealed as well.  
“I know right? Totally got that hippie vibe going on.” She took the doe Faunus by the hand, “come on! Come in!” The two girls skipped into the house and up the stairs towards the bird Faunus’s room.  
“Mom! Dad! Emily’s here. We’re going to chill in my room for a bit!” Cara called out. Like Emily, Cara’s home was cramped. It was bigger than her’s but Cara had like 6 siblings so it evened out. They moved like a whirlwind of perfume, chatter and exposed skin into the bird Faunus’s shared bedroom. Inside the room were the 10 year old twins Zara and Mara. They were a little short for their age and shared their older sister’s, usually, frizzy red hair. Cara turned from Emily and her emotions completely changed,  
“Out! Now!” She yelled at the twins who were happily drawing until they heard her shouts, which actively scared them and caused them to run out screaming. The doe Faunus giggled as Cara shut and locked the door.  
“Wasn’t that a bit much?” She asked to her friend who simply smiled and scoffed,  
“Nah, trust me those two in particular are little hell raisers.” She clapped her hands together, “now, who’s excited for tonight!” The pair of them raised their hands and called out simultaneously.

“Me!” Emily bounced in joy.  
“Me!” Cara bounced in joy. They were two peas in a pod.   
“We’re going to get with so many cute boys!” Cara high fived her,  
“Hell yeah!” The bird Faunus clapped her hands again, “now what do you want done with your hair?” She helped her friend sit down on the twins’s bunk bed, if she was going to do anything with her hair then she didn’t want to make a mess on her own bed.   
“Umm…I don’t know…I’m not adventurous with my hair like you!” Emily huffed. Cara put a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder,  
“Hey, hey, don’t worry. I promise it won’t look bad at all.” She gestured to herself, “I mean I tamed this wild thing so I’m sure I can work wonders on yours! It’s so soft and shiny!” The doe Faunus smiled at her friend’s compliment. “I’ll admit I’m not much of a Huntress, I can barely keep up and not to mention my grades.” They both chuckled at that. They had just finished their second year at a little know Hunter/Huntress academy in Vale. It was much cheaper and less famous than Beacon. Both of them weren’t exactly amazing Huntresses in training. “But one thing I am good at is hair! Now let’s get rid of that bun shall we?” Emily nodded.

Cara sat behind her friend and removed the bobble that was holding up her hair. Like usual it cascaded and sat around Emily’s head, framing it perfectly. There was nothing wrong with the look, in fact Emily usually looked great with it. But tonight was alight for something different.  
“Have you ever thought about a fringe?” She asked. The doe Faunus hummed, thinking about all the haircuts she’d had in her life.  
“No I never have. Why?” Cara chuckled,  
“Because I think you’d look the bomb with like a messy fringe look!” Emily was unsure. She really liked her hair the way it was and thought her friend was just going to dress it up a bit. The bird Faunus could sense her pensiveness.  
“Trust me. I know you like to go for the innocent look like the promiscuous school girl that you are.” She teased and gave one of her friend’s breasts a pinch, which caused her to yelp. “But for this one night, with a nice choppy look and that cool ass outfit, you could be a sexy, rugged woman who says I don’t need no man!” Emily was a little confused,  
“…But I thought we wanted to get with guys?” Now Cara looked confused.  
“…Oh yeah…” She shook her head, “I explained that badly. What I mean is that you’ll like the coolest cat in town. Even though you’re a doe.” She laughed.

“I’m still not sure…” Emily said as she bit her lip.  
“Look it’s just for one night, if you really don’t like it then I can change it back instantly. I’m only going to cut a little bit of hair. Pretty please?” She asked, hugging her friend as she did so. The doe Faunus sighed.  
“Okay, Okay. Go for it.” The bird Faunus cheered.  
“Let me grab my scissors!” She ran over to a nearby dressing table on her side of the room and grabbed a pair. “Now close your eyes. This will only take a few minutes.” Emily did so and waited the longest few minutes she’d waited in a while. She kept asking if she could peak but Cara wanted to wow her with the final product. The bird Faunus was remarkably deft and gently with her hair and to be honest, Emily found it quite relaxing.

“Okay! All finished. You can open your eyes now!” Cara called out, excitement evident in her voice. The doe Faunus opened her eyes and took out her scroll so she could see herself on the camera. Her jaw dropped. It was amazing. Her hair still framed her face but now it did it in a new and unique way. The fringe was thin as to be not too heavy but just thick enough that it was unmistakable. With a nice pout, something she always liked to do, she would look like such a hottie. Emily through her arms around Cara,  
“I love it!” The bird Faunus chuckled,  
“I knew you would.” She smiled and reciprocated the hug. “Now, are we ready to go?” The doe Faunus nodded and pulled back, “those boys won’t know what hit them!” The pair got off of the bed and as Cara opened the door, Emily tapped her on the shoulder.  
“What?” She asked as she looked at her friend’s smirking face.

Emily”s hands shot forward and roughly squeezed her friends breasts.  
“That’s for earlier!” She exclaimed and Cara just started laughing her ass off.  
“Okay, you got me. You win this one Emily Whitehorn.” She pointed a finger, “but I’ll get you next time.” The doe Faunus joined in on the laughter,  
“Sure you will.” Once they had both stopped laughing with each other, the pair moved downstairs.  
“Mom! Dad! Emily and I are gong out now!” There was always chaos in the Redbreast household and a few of Cara’s siblings ran past them. The parents were no doubt overwhelmed by them.  
“Bye honey! Bye Emily dear!” The mother cried from another room probably dealing with another sibling, “stay safe!” The bird Faunus opened the door and yelled,  
“We will!” She let her friend go out first and shut the door behind them. They were off!

After another bus ride. This time into the centre of town, they arrived at Junior’s night club. The two Faunus were buzzing. After showing their ID’s, they waltzed right in. Music blared loudly, lights flashed wildly. The whole dance floor stunk of sweat and alcohol. For two girls that loved to party, it was heaven.  
“Drinks first!?” Emily had to yell so Cara could hear her even though they were standing next to each other.  
“Yeah! Drinks first!” Her friend replied and they made their way over to the slightly quieter seated area that was the bar. They arrived at the, unsurprisingly, packed area and ordered some drinks. As their order was being made by one barman, another one handed them some shots.  
“We didn’t order these!” The doe Faunus yelled politely.  
“There on the house!” He replied. Cara smiled, playing with her now long and straight red hair.  
“Thanks!” She picked one up and moved it to her lips. The doe Faunus stopped her.  
“You don’t know what that is!” The bird Faunus shrugged, her breasts jiggling slightly as she did so.  
“It’s probably vodka.” Her friend raised an eyebrow,  
“Isn’t that really strong?” Cara shook her head.  
“It’s only like 1 or 2 percent so don’t worry it’s fine.” She passed one to Emily.  
“Ohhhh, we should be fine then.” She raised her glass, “to one hell of a night!” Cara clinked her glass against her friends. They drunk.

_8 Shots Of Vodka Later…_

“Im telling you things are shit for Faunus! I hate it!” A very drunk Emily yelled as she flailed around us her seat. She started pointing around the club, first at one of the barmen, “I hate you!” Then a random guy dancing, “I hate you!” And another occupant of the bar who had passed out next to her, “And I hate you!” She pointed at Cara, who was downing her 9th shot of vodka. “I don’t hate you though, you’re the only one whose there for me. Through thick and thin. I love you Cara!” She gave the girl a wet sloppy kiss on the cheek. “I mean we have so much in common! We aren’t book smart but we’re fashion smart! We’re hot! We’re girls! We!re basically the same person!” The bird Faunus clumsily placed down her glass, she was as drunk if not more.  
“Awwwwww! Thanks Emily. You’re my bestest friend! I love you too!” She grabbed the girl in a hug and they both lay against each other for support. “But genuinely, I don’t know what I’d do without you. I feel like we could do anything together!” The doe Faunus loosely riddled with a lock of her friend’s hair.  
“I just wish things weren’t to shit.” She complained. “It sucks being a Faunus.” She gripped on tighter to her friend. “Sucks being me…” She said the last part extremely quietly as thoughts of her home life flooded her mind.

Cara gasped and pulled back from Emily, holding her by the shoulders.  
“I’ve just had a great idea!” The bird Faunus exclaimed, she was a very happy drunk.  
“Wha?” Emily blustered our as she had picked her 9th shot and was midway through drinking it when she answered.  
“We join the White Fang!” The doe Faunus’s eyes went wide. She choked on the last of her drink.  
“What?” Cara just started shaking her.  
“Think about it. They want to make things better for the Faunus besides, I hear that they’re recruiting in Vale and you get to go in holiday to Mistral! We should totally do it! It will be soo cool!” Emily held her friend to make her stop shaking her, she was getting dizzy and the alcohol certainly wasn’t helping. She thought about for a moment, it would get her out of the house. Equally she would be making things better for not just her but her entire race. Although she was still training to be a Huntress…who cares? She could put that on hold for a bit. That way after she’d helped the Faunus get equal rights she could come back and ace expert exam because she swore the professors always gave her a harder paper because she was a Faunus and certainly not because she was what some people referred to as dumb!  
  
The alcohol had taken control of both of their thought processes completely.  
“Well I did hear there were a bunch of hot guys in the White Fang, I’m in!” Emily cheered and Cara cheered with her.  
“Yay! We’re freedom fighters! I’ll drink to that!” The two Faunus both picked up and drunk their 10th shot of free vodka, the drinks they ordered themselves had hardly been touched. Suddenly the song on the dance floor changed. It was a tune all too familiar for Emily.  
“I love this fucking song! Let’s dance! Come on!” The doe Faunus quite literally grabbed the bird Faunus off of her chair and dragged her to the dance floor where the pair joined the mass of, at this point in the night, equally wasted people.  
They danced through the song and then another and another. The two made it their mission to dance on every space on the dance floor and they were doing it. Cara kissed a few guys, Emily grinded on some others. The night was going well. The two Faunus high fived and made a vow to dance their hearts out.

_  
Yang…  
  
_

“See that girl over there. Her hair kinda looks like Ruby’s. She’s even wearing red like her. She’s so hot.” The blonde said as she took a sip from her Strawberry Sunrise. She pointed over at the Faunus in red leather pants. Blake looked at the girl and then at her friend, she was her perplexed,  
“Is it a good thing that she looks like Ruby’s?” She asked. The two were taking a break from dancing and currently sitting in a booth that overlooked the dance floor.  
“No! Of course not, I’m just noticing a resemblance.” Yang said, a very light shade of red coming to her cheeks.  
“I think she and her friend, the girl in the pantsuit with her breasts hanging out, have gotten with everyone on that dance floor.” Blake commented as she took a sip from her own drink. Yang chuckled,  
“Not me. Not yet anyway.” She winked at her friend who simply rolled her eyes. The blonde went back to staring at the Faunus.

“Blake, what kind of Faunus is she? The Ruby looking girl.” She asked. Blake looked at her for a second.  
“A doe. Yeah you can tell by the face.” Yang whistled,  
“Damn, you can tell that quickly.” The cat Faunus just shrugged,  
“It’s a gift.” Blake felt people on the dance floor stare at her and out of instinct attempted to cover herself. She shouldn’t have let Yang pick what she was wearing. Yang was just wearing her Huntress outfit, minus her gauntlets since it showed enough skin. She made Blake wear the crop top she wore in Menagerie and made her put on a pair of tight black leather pants. The cat Faunus felt so naked.

  
The blonde whistled again,  
“She has such a nice ass. I’m definitely going to grab it when I get the chance. You know it kind of reminds me of yours in a way.” Blake went red almost immediately.  
“Yang! Don’t say that!” The blonde just held up her arms defensively.  
“Sorry, sorry. You’re right, yours is way bigger. You’ve got that Bellabooty!” She grinned, winked and pointed finger guns at the cat Faunus.  
“Yang!” Blake scolded again but Hang wasn’t listening. She had already gotten up from her seat.  
“Alright, I’m going to try my luck.” She said as she started getting into the music and dancing her way over to her target.

Blake sighed. Yang Xiao Long was certainly something.

**Author's Note:**

> It was nice to see people respond the “Faunus Raid” characters so well. 
> 
> It’s what inspired me to write this with them in mind. It was really fun to expand upon them and make them more than just “characters that Raven rapes.” Also this story let’s me add a lot more to Yang and I can also establish Blake in the series as well.
> 
> The main thing I want to get across with the blonde is the fact that she is already slightly incestuous. Which is one of the reasons she breaks so quickly.
> 
> All the best  
> 2Wedensay


End file.
